Recently, various fuel cell modules housing a solid oxide fuel cell (hereinafter, simply referred to as a fuel cell) in a storing container are being suggested as an energy source for the next generation.
In the related art, a fuel cell that has a pair of flat surfaces parallel to each other, a fuel gas passage for circulating fuel gas inside, and also a conductive supporting body containing Ni is known. The fuel cell is configured by sequentially stacking a fuel electrode layer, a solid electrolyte layer, and an oxygen electrode layer on one flat surface of the conductive supporting body in this order, and stacking an interconnector on the other flat surface.
Additionally, an intermediate layer is formed between the solid electrolyte layer and the oxygen electrode layer for suppressing generation of reaction product between the solid electrolyte layer and the oxygen electrode layer (for example, see PTLs 1 and 2).
The intermediate layer of the fuel cell is configured with a dense first intermediate layer formed on the solid electrolyte layer side and a porous second intermediate layer formed on the oxygen electrode layer side.